Carnage
by xxagent182xx
Summary: The Kira case is put on hold when an even worse serial killer is on the loose. He tortures each victim beyond recognition. Can L and Light work together to solve this mystery or will they be next? L/Light & L/BB


**Carnage**

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters.

Summary: The newspapers call this serial killer 'The Butcher' and rightfully so. The murderer butchers each victim beyond recognition. Can L and Light solve the case or will the Kira task force become this maniac's next target?

Warning: Rated M for Violence, gore, and horror... just to name a few. Not for the faint of heart…

Chapter 1

The silence in the hall was unsettling. Light Yagami shifted his legs uncomfortably. His brown eyes moved from a long stare at a white door to his watch. 6:15am. He should be asleep right now.

He had gotten a call from Watari an hour ago telling him to meet him at this address. The young man fought to wake himself as he threw on some clean clothes and ran out of his parents' house. His father's car wasn't there. He hadn't returned home from work yesterday…

When he got to the small apartment complex no one would let him into the room. He wondered why they had even called him. Several police officers walked in and out of the apartment but he was not permitted inside. He figured his Father had something to do with that. Yellow crime scene tape covered parts of the door.

The brunette leaned against a wall opposite the door. He was tired of this waiting. His feet tapped impatiently.

The door opened slowly and out walked the youngest detective on the task force Matsuda, his face sickly pale. Sweat trailed down his temple. He shut the door and leaned heavily against it.

"What's going on in there?" Light stared at the other man, wondering what had shaken him up. Matsuda wasn't very good at hiding his feelings from anyone.

Matsuda's hand wiped across his face, cleaning the sweat off. "It's a mess in there. I've never seen anything… like that…" He shook his head and inhaled deeply. "Your father told us not to let you in yet, it's… it's not something you should see."

Light felt his jaw clench. "Can't I decide for myself? I'm not doing any good out here."

"If you want to go in there…we'll go but it's really horrible. If you feel you're up to it. There's blood everywhere and she's… she's in pieces. It's horrible." Matsuda wiped his eyes and took in another shaky breath. "Come on Light." Matsuda opened the door and soft voices flooded the hall. He recognized a few of them as people from the Kira Task Force. Why were they here? Did this have something to do with Kira?

Light followed Matsuda into the small living room. His eyes started to water and he choked back a cough. His hand covered his nose and mouth. That… smell.

His eyes tried to focus on the room around him. Papers were scattered across the floor next to a small desk. The papers appeared to be phone bills and credit card statements. He stepped over the mess and towards the main living room.

The stench of old blood thickened as he entered the small living room. He immediately heard sounds of photos being taken. He looked around the room taking in the blood trail on the floor that appeared to be coming from another room; his eyes followed the crimson to a beige loveseat. Over the top of the couch he could see a mess of dyed platinum blonde hair. Someone was sitting on the couch. On the opposite side of the room a photographer snapped photos of whoever was sitting there. Light walked around the couch and he inwardly gasped at the sight.

Her face… Her face was in ruins. Her eyelids and cheeks were swollen and discolored. Her bottom lip hung from one side as if it had almost been bitten off. Large jagged cuts trailed from the side of her lips up her face, causing a grotesque bloody smile. Her brown eyes were half lidded and stared forward in a dead gaze. Maroon stained her once white blouse. The shirt had been torn open, several buttons were missing. Her lacy bra had been cut down the middle. Her chest was exposed and deep wounds were hidden by thick blood. Her breasts were cut open and the silicone implants had been messily removed and thrown onto the floor. Her arm lay beside her, a bible curled in her grasp. The arm had been detached at the shoulder in a messy cut. Someone had held her down as they sliced off her body parts. Her left arm had been severed at the elbow. It laid palm up on her lap. Severed feet in red high heels rested in a pool of blood to the right of her. Her feet had been removed at the ankles. Bruising fingerprints marred her throat and the removed limbs. Had she been alive during this torture? Had someone heard her scream? Who was this woman? How could anyone do this?

Light couldn't breathe. His mouth opened into a silent gasp. He was disgusted but he couldn't turn away. His mind raced as he tried to take everything in.

Why had this happened? This wasn't a normal murder. Kira had nothing to do with this. The bible… It looked brand new; there was no blood on it at all. If she had been holding it, it would have been drenched with blood. His heart was pounding.

Who did this?

A familiar voice sounded next to him. He tore his eyes away from the corpse to the person who had stepped next to him. It was the world's greatest detective, L. Light let his hand rest at his sides. "What do you think?" L's voice was void of any emotion, like usual. Can anything shake his calm demeanor?

"Well… It looks like this wasn't random. This woman was clearly chosen for a reason. The bible is out of place and the placement of limbs might mean whoever did this is trying to tell us something." The great detective nodded, his gloved thumb pressed against his bottom lip. "But you already knew that, didn't you Ryuzaki." The corner of L's lips twitched up.

"Her name is Donna. She's single, no children and her parents are deceased. She's lived here for a year. She lived in America before this. We don't have any information as to why she moved to Japan yet... The time of death was yesterday around 9pm. Her neighbors called it in as a sound violation at 10:45pm. Her television has been turned up all the way and had been turned to a Catholic sermon. It's a message to her and to us..." He paused, and leaned forward, his eyes wide with intrigue. "Hm…" His teeth bit into his thumb thoughtfully. "Look at this…" He motioned towards her wrist on her bloodied lap. There was a jagged thick white line of scar tissue across her wrist. The scars were probably a few months old. Just enough time for them to heal.

"Do you think she was trying to kill herself?"

"No. These cuts don't look like someone who really wanted to die." L's dark eyes looked to her battered face. "I think she was looking for attention. She caught someone's attention." L jumping to conclusions, like always.

Light stared at the other man. "What are _you_ doing here? It's weird to see you… somewhere that's not the task force headquarters."

L said nothing and continued to inspect the corpse. "The coroner will be here in a few minutes to take her away. We have detailed photos of her and of her apartment."

"Ryuzaki." Light leaned close to L. "Don't we have work to do? Kira isn't going to catch himself."

"You assume Kira is a man? …" The raven haired man was silent for a moment. "I'll explain everything to you once we get back to headquarters."

Light rolled his eyes. He was sick of L's games. He needed to get to know the place as much as possible. The apartment was very clean despite the blood and paper by the front door. He followed the trail of blood into the kitchen. There was another puddle of blood on the kitchen floor next to a small wooden table. "This looks like this is where the initial attack occurred…:" He said softly to himself. Bloody handprints were on the side of a wooden chair and smeared blood across the floor.

His brown eyes flickered to the left of him. L was seemingly wandering around. His shoulders were slumped forward, causing him to look pathetic and depressed. His baggy clothes hid the muscles underneath. Everything about him was a lie. Light felt no need to hide who he was. He looked like a handsome, successful, young man. That is who he was. He always dressed his best. He couldn't say the same for L. He had never seen him wear anything but a baggy pair of faded jeans and an old white shirt that looked two sizes too big. He was commanding the whole Task Force for god's sake. The least he could do is look half decent. He looked like a bum off the street. His eyes followed L as he moved around the living room and past Light's father. He seemed to be looking for something. He disappeared from his sight for a moment and was back again. He nodded at Light's father. Something was going on here….

"You found it?" Soichiro looked hopeful.

"Mmm, yes I think I have." L held something shiny between his thumb and index finger. "Once again… a vile of blood from the previous victim. We'll do a DNA check when we get back to headquarters to confirm it." His eyes shifted to Light. "We also need to get young Yagami up to speed."

To Be Continued . . .


End file.
